Los relatos de la Tía Lucy
by Lucykailu
Summary: En esta sección podrás encontrar drabbles, oneshot e incluso minific de nuestros personajes preferidos en distintas lineas de tiempo. Espero que sean de su agrado. Primer capítulo. AU. Lord Ainsworth ha raptado a Lady Hatori en un intento por ponerle fin al juego sucio de esta ultima. (Lemon leve)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bienvenidos a esta mi nueva sección de "locura" . Aquí presentaré relatos breves y no tan breves sobre distintas situaciones que afecten a nuestros personajes favoritos. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Este relato comenzó como un pequeño drabble de no mas de 400 palabras, pero en el fandom de Fb pidieron que subiera un poco y por eso lo extendí.

*Aclaro contiene un poco de lemon, si no es lo suyo favor de abstenerse en la lectura

*Quizás los personajes caen en un tremendo OOC, pero es debido a la época.

Gracias por estar aquí, ahora sí, vamos a leer...

* * *

—Lamento haber tenido que llevarte. No tenía realmente opción, ¿estás lo suficientemente cómoda? — dijo sarcásticamente.

Lady Hatori lanzó una mirada asesina a su interlocutor. Ese canalla, ese granuja, ese… maldito calavera de Lord Ainsworth, habría de pagarle por arremeter así contra su honra. No sólo se atrevió a raptarla, sino que el muy ruin la amordazó de pies, manos, y por si fuera poco del único medio que le permitía hablar. ¿cómo esperaba que le respondiera? De verdad que era un… un… ¡idiota!

El caballero inglés mostró una socarrona sonrisa intuyendo lo que la mujer pensaba. Por su puesto que no esperaba que pudiera responderle, pero deseaba provocarle, así como ella lo había hecho comenzando aquel sucio juego.

La miró removerse una vez más. Debía aceptar que así tan indefensa proyectaba una imagen sensual e indecente, o quizás solo era ese encantador corsé que aprisionaba a ese par de perlas blancas y tersas que parecían querer brotar en ebullición. Como sea que fuere, Lord Ainsworth comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y había una razón muy poderosa entre sus piernas para que este se comenzara a remover.

Lady Hatori no supo descifrar ese repentino cambio. El apuesto caballero había dejado de mirarle y ahora sólo se enfocaba en la ventanilla del carruaje. ¿qué podía tener de interesante la llanura? Acaso su presencia en ese reducido lugar no era suficiente para él. A pesar de estar en una situación poco esperanzadora, la mujer deseaba que ese hombre la mirara. Que le dedicara un poco más de ese brío oscuro que comenzaba a gustarle.

El carruaje poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad sacando de su ensimismamiento a la dama, por si fuera poco, la trajo de regreso a una realidad que parecía poco fortuita. La finca de los Ainsworth estaba frente a ellos y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

—¿Estás lista para satisfacerme? —preguntó el lord abruptamente

Lord Ainsworth bajó del carruaje y se montó a la dama como si fuese un saco de patatas.

Chise Hatori intentaba —malogradamente— golpearlo, pero estando atada como estaba era una tarea imposible. Si las cosas seguían así ese calavera de Lord Ainsworth se saldría con la suya.

Elias atravesó la entrada principal, seguido entró al estudio, y de una manera poco grácil dejó caer el cuerpo de la dama en el sofá. Poco después se acercó para desatar el amarre en su boca.

Chise ardía en ¿coraje? ¿miedo? ¿O…deseo? La verdad es que ni ella misma podía descifrar lo que sentía. De lo único que si estaba completamente segura es que deseaba alejar esos horrorosos amarres que no sólo le impedían el movimiento, sino que ya la comenzaban a lastimar. —¿Podrías desatarme? —ordenó—están…lastimándome

El Lord de Derbyshire le lanzó una mirada escéptica. Anteriormente estaba tentado a hacerlo, pero no sabía si la mujer trataría de huir. Titubeó un momento más y Chise lo abordó:

—¿o es que le gusta tratar así a las mujeres? Amarradas y sin poderse defender— el tono con el que arrastró estas últimas palabras fue tan provocador como la misma dama.

Elias no respondió a la pregunta, en su lugar, correspondió el gesto. Comenzó a escanear a la mujer de arriba abajo; era tan deliciosamente bella, con sus cabellos color fuego que le invitaban a quemarse, y esa mirada tan…tan insinuadora, que lo provocaba. Lord Ainsworth no podía resistirlo más, deseaba perderse en ese hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo. Ansiaba recorrer cada espacio con su lengua y sobre todo… sobre todo necesitaba poseerla YA. Se acercó a la dama y sus brazos la arroparon en un intento por desatarle.

Chise sintió como el aroma almizcle de su raptor le llenaba cada poro hasta marearle. Desde esa posición no sólo podía oler sino también sentir ese calor tan sofocante que al mezclarse con el suyo lograba encenderla. Abrasarla en una candente danza. Deseaba a ese hombre, no podía negarlo más. Deseaba a su raptor.

Elias desató los amarres, levantó a la mujer del asiento y la atrajo hasta tenerla completamente pegada a su cuerpo. —ahora sí, cumplirás tus roles de esposa—dijo, y enseguida la besó.

El beso se había vuelto tan apasionado que Lady Hatori pasó desapercibido el trayecto a la recamara principal.

La habitación era suavemente ceñida por el tenue reflejo de las llamas en la chimenea, otorgando una sensación cálida e íntima que sus moradores bien supieron aprovechar. Elias comenzó a desvestir a su esposa de un modo tan desmesurado que el vestido cayó expeditivamente seguido por su ropa interior.

Chise no quiso quedarse atrás y aunque era un tanto inexperta no dudo un segundo en deshacerse de la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su esposo. Comprobando así lo que tiempo atrás imaginó: el cuerpo de Elias era tan —pecaminosamente— ardiente como la lava de un volcán. Su piel lucía bronceada y finamente humedecida a causa del calor sofocante de la habitación, el pecho era tan perturbadoramente fornido como el hierro mismo y, ni qué decir del resto de sus músculos, estaban tan firmes y, tan… abultados. —Oh, cielos—este hombre era toda una invitación al pecado.

Elias abrigó el fuego en la mirada escrutadora de Chise y queriendo ser partícipe de esa acalorada escena, la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que sus pectorales rozaron desvergonzadamente sus pezones. El hechizo fue inmediato porque enseguida la devoró en un profundo, largo, y voraz beso.

Ella sintió como la lengua de su marido rebuscada en cada rincón de su pequeña boca hasta hacerla estremecer. Lord Ainsworth era tan terriblemente delicioso que deseaba fervientemente engullirlo. Hundió de nuevo sus manos en esa espesa cabellera hasta escucharlo gruñir.

La escena era tan apasionada y sensual que pronto fue a deparar al lecho; en ese lugar Elias acomodó a su compañera de tal forma que podía controlarlo todo. Entrelazó sus manos con las de su mujer para aprisionarla contra la cama. Chise quedó inmovilizada, pero podía sentir; sentir el aliento ardiente de su esposo recorriendo sus labios, su cuello y finalmente sus pechos.

Él había llegado a ese par de montañas que anteriormente lo vislumbraron, eran tan provocativamente redondas, tan deliciosamente dulces y tan avasalladoramente suaves que Elias cedió ante el esfuerzo por contener la pasión, abriendo su boca tan desmesuradamente para atrapar a uno de ellos. La sensación le comenzó a ahogar, pero al mismo tiempo a satisfacer. Los senos de Chise parecían haber sido creados explícitamente al tamaño de su boca. Elias brincaba de uno a otro generando miles de emociones en el cuerpo de lady Hatori quien pronto sucumbió al deseo y se arqueó de tal magnitud que sus intimidades rozaron conjuntamente.

El suceso provocó que Elias dejara de hundirse en ese par de montículos y levantara la vista para encontrarse con los Esmeraldas de su mujer que le aclamaban por todos lados que la poseyera. —me encantas—dijo — y la voz de Elias se escuchó tan ronca y gutural que ella volvió a rozarle su intimidad, en un total gesto de provocación. Él sonrió perversamente comprendiendo la seña. Se instaló entre sus piernas sintiendo la ardiente punzada de su compañera abriéndole el paso. La presión pronto afloró; el calor y la humedad le siguieron para hacerle compañía y al cabo de unos segundos Chise sintió el grosor y la dureza de su amado llenándola, colmándola de emociones.

"oh, Dios eres tan exquis…" la frase no pudo terminarse porque la pared con la que se había topado su esposo ahora le causaba dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con verdadera preocupación.

Ella se limitó a asentir. El dolor había sido momentáneo pero la necesidad porque siguiera empujando estaba bien instalada. Elias comprendió y, sin embargo, se removió dentro de ella para terminar de confirmarlo. La acción fue tan sensual que provocó que Chise se viera envuelta en una llamarada ardiente de pasión que le exigió tenerlo más adentro.

Lord Ainsworth dejó escapar un gemido, y seguido empezó la danza. Sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse lentamente, las sensaciones fueron aumentando y aumentando hasta llegar a lugares inimaginables. La virilidad de Elias aferrándose al vaivén en la cavidad humedecida de Chise instaba a que ambos ansiaran la tan anhelada gloria.

El clímax llegó en su forma líquida y ardiente bajando de ambos vientres e instalándose en cada espacio. El néctar de savia llenó el cuerpo de Chise y al mismo tiempo bañó el miembro de Elias en una danza que albergó gemidos por parte de ella y gruñidos por parte de él…

* * *

Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Espero puedan retroalimentar esta nueva sección. Siempre se aceptan buenas criticas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	2. Lluvia de estrellas

Hola, hola!

Les cuento que el día jueves antes de que se viniera todo lo del final de nuestro animé. Me puse a realizar un fic que aludiera al final pero de un modo rosado, jejej... El caso es que la mangaka nos ha dado un final tan "perfecto", que no hay necesidad de agregarle nada más.

Este fic lo hice pensando que nos darían un final soso y como no quiero tenerlo en mi extensa bandeja de "fics no publicados" les traigo lo que yo imaginé...

* * *

No hay nada mejor que el ulular del viento en los días de verano; su sólo aullido trae consigo la certeza indeleble de que el calor de esos ardientes días mermará, o cuando menos, aliviará en poco la picazón.

Este verano no parece ser distinto; el viento ulula en diferentes direcciones, apagando la incómoda oleada de calor que dejó a su paso el dios del sol. También, se ha encargado de traer consigo, una cantidad de aromas distintas que al término de un rato acaban por embriagar al más sobrio de los seres. Eso mismo pasó con Chise, quien, al estar aspirando tanta brisa, perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y, terminó por echar raíces en la entrada principal de la cabaña del mago. Observando como las pequeñas lucecitas llamadas estrellas, brotaban de a una a una hasta ir alumbrando el cielo nocturno.

—Chise— llamó Ainsworth desde la puerta principal. Sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta alguna, su aprendiz estaba tan enfrascada admirando la penumbra que no escuchó el llamado del mago. Inquieto por saber que acaparaba la atención de su aprendiz, el maestro decidió unírsele.

Elias recorrió los escasos metros que había desde la puerta de la cabaña hasta el lugar donde permanecía Chise sin dejar de contemplarla. Ella le provocaba un millar de preguntas que por obvias razones no podían ser contestadas a la inmediatez, pero que cada que se presentaba la oportunidad no tardaba en formularlas. Así fue como el mago llegó hasta postrarse a un lado de la aprendiz y, levantó la mirada en dirección de lo que veía Chise.

—Simón me ha dicho que hoy —dijo ella sin despegar la vista del cielo —habrá un acontecimiento llamado "lágrimas de San Lorenzo". Que las estrellas caerán. Pero… no he visto caer ninguna.

Elias asintió sin despegar la mirada del cielo nocturno —¿alguna vez has visto una lluvia de estrellas, Chise?

—¿huh? ¿lluvia de estrellas? ¿qué es eso?

Elias dejó de contemplar el firmamento y encaró los bellos esmeraldas de Chise que pedían a gritos una explicación. —es una lluvia de meteoros a alta velocidad, —explicó— es como ver una multitud de estrellas fugaces cayendo en un mismo momento. En algunas ocasiones es un fenómeno que se repite año con año y en otras es único.

Chise se mantenía alerta, escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaba Elias. Sin embargo, no encontraba relación entre la lluvia de estrellas y el fenómeno que le había platicado Simón.

Elias alcanzó a presagiar el pensamiento de Chise y aclaró: —en agosto hay una lluvia de estrellas cíclica, es decir, que se repite año con año, conocida en la religión católica como "lágrimas de San Lorenzo". Lleva ese nombre debido a que el 10 de agosto es cuando se festeja al diácono y, ese mismo día es cuando está en su mayor apogeo la lluvia. Los católicos asociaron ese fenómeno a las lágrimas que vertió San Lorenzo al momento de ser quemado en una parrilla—finalizó.

Chise emitió un gesto poco agradable al escuchar esas últimas palabras del mago. No entendía como los humanos seguían relacionando fenómenos que aparentaban ser hermosos a circunstancias tan desagradables. Volvió a mirar al cielo en espera de que cayera una estrella cuando nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—la lluvia de estrellas tomará su punto máximo a la hora cero—dijo el mago, consiguiendo tener de nuevo la atención de la chica— si quieres verla podemos decirle a Silky que nos prepare un lugar aquí en el jardín para esperar el punto de mayor auge.

Chise se sintió tan feliz al escuchar esa propuesta que pronto asintió, dejándole ver al mago una faceta poco común en ella. Misma faceta que causó cierta inquietud en el estómago de Elias.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Chise estaba en la cocina ayudando a Silky a acomodar refrigerios en la canastilla. El evento no sólo se había convertido en una clase de astronomía que la aprendiz anhelaba ver, ahora también se le sumaba un picnic nocturno acompañado de sus amigos.

Elias le había sorprendido de nuevo al momento de enviar aves carteras a los amigos más cercanos de Chise, invitándoles al evento que preparaban para esa noche. Incluso, él mismo abrió portales y se transportó para trasladarlos. Todos estaban ahí y Chise no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

En las afueras de la cabaña, donde el prado era el gran cobijado del manto estelar, se encontraban Renfred y Alice; ambos sentados en la orilla derecha de la manta a cuadros que previamente Silky acomodó. Al lado izquierdo estaban Angélica, su esposo y su pequeña hija. En la otra esquina Ruth y Silky, esta última siendo presa de los restregones del perro. Finalmente, Chise salió de la cabaña acompañada de una enorme cesta de bocadillos que acomodó al centro de la manta. Ella se sentó a un lado de Elias mientras el resto comenzaba a disfrutar de las cualidades culinarias de la Banshee.

La paz y armonía rodeaban el lugar, lejos habían quedado los disturbios ocasionados por Joseph, incluso el mismo Renfred había hecho nota de lo mismo a Alice

—¿crees que el amor puede cambiar a las personas? —preguntó en voz baja el hechicero a la rubia.

Alice quien se mantenía mirando el cielo estrellado, dejó de mirarlo y, enfocó su vista en la pareja que estaba atrás de ellos. —El destino les ha puesto varias pruebas; la más dura fue en primavera —recordó— extraer el cuerpo de Joseph de Carthapillus, por poco mata a ambos. Incluso, tuvieron que pasar por una larga y dolorosa recuperación para poder estar así. Quizás es sólo que han pasado por lo mismo que ahora se valoran más—finalizó.

—entonces, ¿no crees que hay amor en ese par? —volvió a preguntar el hechicero

Alice los miró una vez más — si hay amor, estoy lejos de comprenderlo maestro. Yo misma me he hecho esa pregunta y aún no tengo respuesta.

Renfred sonrió. A los pocos minutos dejó de observar a la pareja y llevó de nuevo su mirada al firmamento, no sin antes agregar: — debes observar mejor mi querida Alice, hay sentimientos que son más claros que el agua.

La rubia no supo a qué se refería en realidad su maestro, sólo notó un par de palabras que le causaron un breve mariposeo en su interior: _mi querida._

Del otro lado la pequeña hija de Angélica preguntaba a su padre si podía pedir deseos a las estrellas que cayeran, y aunque, varias le habían dado una respuesta positiva no dejaba de seguir insistiendo con lo mismo.

Ruth insistía a Silky que le rascara la cabeza, había encontrado el acto tan relajante que sólo despegaba la cabeza del suelo cada que la banshee dejaba de hacer el movimiento. Buscó de nuevo con el hocico la mano de la rubia hasta encontrarla y hacer que volviera a rascarle.

La hora cero llegó y como si las palabras del mago fueran ley, del cielo comenzaron a desprenderse pequeñas partículas fugaces cayendo una sobre otra y otra más. De pronto el cielo se vio cubierto de varios haces de luces que caían en distintas direcciones.

La felicidad con la que recibieron el fenómeno era indescriptible. Todos permanecían maravillados ante la magia de la madre naturaleza. Los esmeraldas de Chise refulgían de tanta felicidad y Elias no dudo un segundo es hacerlo referencia

—Chise— dijo él

—si— contestó ella, dejando de mirar el maravilloso acontecimiento y enfocándose en los ojos de Elias.

—¿estás feliz? —preguntó dubitativo

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió.

—ya veo —dijo él

Chise sabía que el mago estaba guardando una inquietud por lo que se adelantó a preguntar: — ¿sucede algo con eso Elias?

—humm… no sabría cómo explicarlo —respondió Ainsworth — pero cada que te veo así, siento un hormigueo en el estómago.

Chise volvió a sonreír, ésta vez alejó su mirada del hombre que le había cambiado su vida y la llevó hasta el precioso panorama que ahora se enfilaba. En realidad, no tenía respuesta para dar, sólo sabía que ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo…

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Mishakawaiiticona muchas gracias por tu review, espero poder aclarar tus dudas en un epilogo exclusivo para esa historia. Espero que este nuevo capítulo tambien te guste. Saludos!

Yo: Gracias, eso no se debe leer en el almuerzo...jejeje

Elprimordial: Siempre con tus buenos elogios, muchas gracias por el review :)


End file.
